This invention relates generally to gear pumps, and more particularly to a gear pump requiring only one seal and having a reduced number of parts.
A typical gear pump includes at least two and sometimes at least three gears including a drive gear and a driven gear housed within a pumping chamber. If magnetically coupled to a motor, such a pump also typically includes a magnet assembly within a separate chamber for driving the gears. A typical gear pump also includes a number of seals and fasteners and other components in order to fully assemble the pump. Each seal and each separate component of the pump adds to the fabrication and assembly complexity and cost of a pump assembly. Additionally, each seal is a potential leak path of pump fluid. Further, each separate component of the pump assembly creates a potential failure point for such a pump.